Part of your world
by Sunset22
Summary: When 2 sisters get kidnapped and injected with a weird blue liquid, what are the consequences and what will the team do about that? Nothing to do with the Disney song, rated T because of paranoia and I am not entirely sure what is going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just an idea I had one night.**  
**Let me know what you think.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice only Jess and Alice although Alice is partially owned by cherryblosssom24 (Name and looks with some personality)**

Nobody's pov  
Two girls sat in a dark, damp warehouse. They had been taken from their home at 3 in the morning, while they were sleeping. They were blindfolded and tied to chairs, sitting upright with their hands at their sides. The elder of the girls was muttering words of comfort to the girl next to her, when the sound of footsteps was heard coming across from the other side of the room.  
"How sweet that you comfort her like that, but how can you guarantee everything is going to be alright. For all you know the very next thing to happen could kill you," said a male voice with a small chuckle.  
"Let us go," shouted the older girl, "what do you want with us?"  
"Now you're a fiery one, just a simple experiment," replied the voice nonchalantly. Staying to the shadows the whole time the unknown figure stepped to a point in between the chairs and injected a blue liquid into the girls left arm, they walked round and did the same thing to the other girl, who hadn't said a word and sat trembling in her seat. The figure then began to walk out the room when he called over his shoulder.  
"If either one of you dies, please do it loudly so I can hear." And with no other words or sounds the figure went through a door and the girls were left alone again, wondering what on earth had just happened.

Teams pov  
"Everyone is to report to the mission room immediately, we have a situation." Nightwing's voice came over the radio, as the various members of the team stopped what they were doing and rushed to the mission room. It was 11am and every member of the team was in the cave, doing various activities.  
"These two girls," Nightwing said pointing to their pictures on one of the screens, "Jessica and Alicia Belle, have been kidnapped, they are being held hostage and it is our job to save them."  
"What's so special about them?" Lagoon boy asked a hint of annoyance to his voice, he was just about to watch a movie with Miss Martian.  
"That is not important right now but we don't know who took them or why, our main priority is to make sure they are safe. It may not be a big mission but these are still innocent lives and they need to be saved," Nightwing replied matter of factly. "We will go to the warehouse where they are being held and wait until the right time to save them, everybody clear?" The room was filled with nodding heads and murmurs of understanding before the team ran off to the different modes of transport.

Nobody's pov  
Back in the warehouse, the girls had, had their blindfolds removed and they're eyes were darting around the big, dank building when the footsteps returned but they could still not see who they belonged to because be the figure always stayed in the shadows.  
"I hope you appreciate the blindfolds being taken off, I thought since I am waiting I would let you see, it's not like you can go anywhere," he nodded towards the rope still tying the girls to the chairs. As he spoke, the team crept into the building, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Wonder girl, Beast boy and Bumble bee using there powers to fly up to the rafters to get a better look, while the others crept along the floor of the warehouse, hiding behind crates and boxes.  
"All you girls have to do is what I ask and nothing will happen to you," the man carried on.  
"And what if we don't want to do what you ask?" Jessica, the eldest, questioned.  
"This," the shadowy figure hissed, quickly slicing the ropes tying Alice down and grabbed her around the neck. Impulse went to run forward but Nightwing held him back. Anything rash they did could endanger the hostages even more.  
"Leave my sister alone," Jessica cried, "what do you want us to do?"  
"All in good time, fiery, and where would the fun be if I did that, hmm?"  
"Let. Her. Go," Jess growled, the anger boiling up inside her. Her hands began to glow red and out shot 2 fire balls one from each hand that joined together to make one big one that hit the shadowy figure in the stomach causing him to drop Alicia. Nightwing gave the signal and the team ran in, the aerial team flew around the shadows searching for the kidnapper, while the team on foot rushed forward to help the siblings. Nightwing ran to Jessica and began to untie her ropes, while impulse and robin ran to Alicia, with Superboy, lagoon boy and Batgirl running around the rest of the warehouse, checking for anything that could stop them making an easy get away.  
"What was that?" Nightwing asked, an edge to his voice.  
"Does it look like I know," Jessica snapped.  
"I was just asking," Nightwing muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say?" Jessica said glaring. Before he could answer, Batgirl shouted from across the warehouse.  
"Everything's clear, we're good to go when you're ready."  
"Thanks, C'mon let's go," Nightwing told Jessica and held his hand out for her. Robin and Impulse were already picking Alicia, where Impulse promptly held her in a bridal style hold and ran off to the bio ship.  
"Ah, really but it is so nice here," Jessica said sarcastically but with a very nonchalant attitude.  
"Very funny, now get up we don't know how long we have," Nightwing told her bluntly. Taking his hand, Jessica got off the chair and immediately her legs buckled underneath her. Quickly Nightwing grabbed her before she hit the concrete floor.  
"Can you walk?" He asked her, immediately knowing it was a stupid question.  
"What do you think?" Jessica replied, her voice dripping with hatred.  
"What is her problem?" Thought Nightwing  
"Fine, I'm going to have to carry you then," he said bluntly.  
"Oh, wow, how lucky am I, being carried by a real life hero. All my friends are going to be so jealous," Jessica told him, putting emphasis on the words, lucky, real life, friends and jealous.  
"Like you have any friends, you're so temperamental," he mumbled.  
"Will you stop muttering things, it's getting on my nerves," She said as he picked her up bridal style and ran off towards the ship.  
"Sorry Jessica."  
"Its Jess." She told him pointedly as they exited the warehouse. They were the last to arrive back and the ship took off as soon a they were seated.  
"Are you okay Alice?" Jess asked her sister.  
"Yes, what about you?" Alice questioned.  
"As good as I can be surrounded by these... heroes," Jess replied saying the last word as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Nightwing heard Jess say this, there was definitely something deeper going on, something that he was going to get to the bottom of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Nobody's pov  
The team flew the girls home in the bio ship. Alice happily talked to every member of the team. Chattering away, never stopping to take a breath, as soon as she finished talking to one person she moved on to the next. Like a flowing river, words just kept coming out her mouth, thoughts just kept coming into her head. Jess just sat there, not talking to anyone, glaring at everyone, her arms were folded across her chest. Nightwing smiled at her. Jess huffed, rolling her eyes while shaking her head and turned away from him to look out the window.  
"We're here," Miss Martian chirped. Impulse and Nightwing took the girls to the end of their road.  
"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you to your door?" Nightwing asked looking at Jess along with everyone else.  
"No. Here is fine," she dead panned.  
"OK, call us if anything strange happens,"  
"Or if you just want to talk, babe" Impulse leaned towards Alice, causing her to smile.  
"Yeah, will do, come on Alice," Jess quickly stated, grabbing Alice by the shoulders and walking her down the street.  
"You like her," Nightwing nudged Impulse.  
"Well, YOU like Jess," Impulse smirked, and quickly ran out of Nightwing's reach.  
"C'mon, we better get back to the ship." Nightwing mumbled, avoiding eye contact and the topic.

Jess's pov  
The 2 sisters walked down the street of ever growing houses, until they finally got to the end. It had taken a good 15 minutes but it was better to not have that team of... heroes, find out who they really were. They would treat them differently if they knew. They walked up to the big stately home, their father wasn't home but their butler kindly opened the door and presently pulled Alice and Jess into a big hug.  
"Oh I am so glad you're safe."  
"We're perfectly fine, Roger," Jess told the 56 year old man with a smile. The 2 girls pulled out of the hug to look at the elderly butler.  
"Now, I know it's a bit sudden but tonight you will be heading to Wayne manor to have dinner with Bruce Wayne and his sons," the butler told them flatly.  
"Why?" Alice's voice went up as she ended the sentence.  
"Because dad and him are good friends, though I don't know why," she said clapping her hands on Alice's shoulders.  
"Your father has requested you get dressed up for the occasion, so no jeans, only smart and formal dresses for you two."  
"Oh whoopee, wearing dresses and meeting with a family of stuck up boys, a dream come true," Jess exclaimed sarcasm coming to her voice.  
"You talk of them like they are heroes, you have never met them, you could have a lot in common," Roger told the 18 year old.  
"I am yet to meet a down to earth rich person, if I do I will let you know, C'mon Alice we have 3 hours to find you a smart, formal dress that actually fits you or doesn't have holes in." Jess dragged her sister up a huge flight of stairs as the clock struck four.

3 hours later  
Nobody's pov  
"Girls, you father is waiting," Came the butler's voice up the stairs. One of the doors on the landing creaked open and 2 pairs of feet could be seen on the floor below but nothing above that. The girls walked to the top of the stairs.  
"Dad," Alice shrieked, running down the stairs, almost losing a shoe in the process, Alice grabbed hold of her father and he pulled her in for a huge hug. Jess walked down the stairs and hugged her father too.  
"You both look lovely." Jess was wearing a one shoulder red dress, a thick vest top style strap with a ripple, waterfall style skirt that was just above the knee. Where as Alice was wearing a sky blue dress with sleeves that went just below the shoulder, the dress was covered with little lightning bolts but you couldn't see them unless you were really trying to find them.  
"Are you ready to go," Frank, their dad, asked them.  
"As ready as we'll ever be," Jess replied with an eye roll.  
"I want no attitude from you tonight, both of you," Frank sternly told them. With another eye roll Jess headed towards the door, followed by Alice and Frank.

Alice's pov  
After about a 10 minute journey, the family arrived at a house even believe than theirs. I know why this is called Wayne manor, Alice thought.  
"Here we are, let's go," Frank said to the girls, opening the car door. The family stepped out on to the big gravel driveway. Frank walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Very quickly the huge wooden door swung open, being held by an elderly man. The girls walked through the door and could now see 3 people watching them. The oldest Bruce Wayne, followed by his eldest son, Dick Grayson and then the newest and youngest member of the Wayne family, Tim Drake.  
"Frank, great to see you again," Bruce stepped forward and gave Frank a guy hug.  
"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Alice," Alice said as she approached the 2 boys, closely followed by Jess.  
"And I'm Jess," grumbled the a for mentioned girl.  
"Well, I'm Dick and this is Tim," gestured the older boy.  
"Um Dick, can I talk to you for a second," Tim asked in a hushed tone.  
"Sure, excuse us."

Dick and Tim's pov  
"You never told me the girls we saved earlier were Jessica and Alicia Belle, daughters of Frank Belle, the famous musician, actor, author and director," Tim shouted in a whisper so the girls couldn't hear.  
"Well how was I to know Bruce had invited them over for dinner, it didn't seem important at the time," Dick replied in the same tone.  
"What if they recognise us."  
"They won't, trust me, I've done things like this before," Dick assured the younger boy before turning and walking back to the confused sisters.

Nobody's pov  
"So what was that about?" Jess asked, being ever curious.  
"Oh, um I just remembered something really important and I had to tell Dick before I forgot," Tim said a little unsure.  
"OK, so what do you want to do?" Jess inquired, not entirely believing Tim.  
"Well, we have half an hour till dinner," Dick started slowly.  
"And we have an air hockey table upstairs," Tim continued.  
"So we were thinking we challenge you to a game," Dick finished with a smirk.  
"OK, but I am obliged to warn you we are masters at air hockey," Jess said, a grin spreading across her face while Alice started nodding vigorously.  
"Well, follow us," Tim beckoned leading the way to the stairs. He started chatting to Alice but Dick and Jess hung back a little.  
"Are you really a master of air hockey,"  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Jess grabbed Dick's hand and started to pull him but he soon fell into step next to her. Neither of them letting go. Bruce and Frank looked at the pair and shared a look and an understanding passed between them. An understanding involving Dick and Jess.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is chapter 3, I don't think it's my best work. **  
**Please review, it helps me write more which means faster updates. **  
**Disclaimer in chapter 1**.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Half an hour later the 2 men walked into the room just in time to see Jess and Alice beat the Wayne boys 10 to 2.  
"You must be cheating," Tim cried before noticing the adults in the doorway, "they're cheating."  
Jess's palms started to get hot while a shape that looked like a lightning bolt shot in Alice's eyes before they became very cloudy, stormy even. Thunder rumbled outside the window and rain started to pelt the window.  
"Don't call us cheaters, we didn't cheat," Alice growled.  
"Don't call us liars either," Jess added. Out of the corner of her eye Alice finally saw the sudden storm and ran over to the window.  
"Look at this storm, isn't it amazing?" Alice gushed before she began to twirl. As she did this the storm clouds outside began to swirl.  
Dick met Bruce's eyes. Now Alice had turned back to the window.  
"And have you see the lightning," Alice began clapping and as she did a new bolt of lightning would come across the sky, every time her hands met.  
"OK, I think it is time for dinner, don't you?" Bruce announced trying to cover the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. Dick and Tim eagerly agreed. The group of 6 headed downstairs and took their seats at the long dining table.  
The dinner passed by with a flowing conversation, Afterwards the group headed into the main lounge area, after about 15 minutes Dick leaned down and said something to Jess, who's eyes were transfixed by the flames of the fire. As Dick talked the fire gradually became bigger, it didn't rise much but it was still noticeable by Bruce. Not very long after Dick and Jess's exchange Dick left the room presently followed by Jess. Slight whispering could be heard and laughter echoed down the hall joined with running footsteps, as the 18 year old's made a not so discreet exit.  
"Well Dad, at least her attitudes gone," Alice remarked earning a laugh from Tim.

Dick's pov  
Once the pair had stopped running and laughing they had come to a small secluded room.  
"I heard about what happened last night," Dick decided to say what had been on his mind all night.  
"Oh" was all she replied.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, a bit shaken, also one of the guys who saved us was really idiotic, he asked if I could walk when my legs buckled underneath me," Jess scoffed slightly. Dick looked at his feet. They carried on talking until the clock struck 10 and Frank called for Jess, he said that Alice was practically asleep and they needed to go. Jess gave Dick a peck on the cheek, her own cheeks turning a dark crimson before she got up and walked back to the entrance hall. Once the pair had rejoined them, everyone said their goodbyes. For Frank a strong handshake. For the girls a hug. As Jess hugged Dick, she whispered something to him and slipped a piece of paper into his hand. Once all the goodbyes were said Alfred kindly opened the front door and the Belle's stepped out into a waiting car. Alfred closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Once he was out of earshot Tim and Bruce turned to Dick, both of them smirking.  
"What was that about?" Tim asked, trying not to laugh.  
"What was what about?" Dick replied calmly though a blush was creeping up his cheeks.  
"Now Tim, don't tease your brother, Jess quite clearly gave Dick her number. Judging by the fact she said to him 'give me a call sometime'," Bruce told the younger boy, causing Dick's blush to deepen.  
"You heard that?" Dick mumbled.  
"Yes, now go suit up you two, patrol in 15 minutes."

Jess's pov  
"So, I'm guessing by the look on Miss Jess's face that they weren't horrible, she had lots in common with them and they are down to earth," Asked Roger as the family walked through the door. Jess quickly turned away, hiding her face.  
"She did," Alice piped up, "she gave Dick her phone number."  
"How did you know that?" Jess quickly turned to face her sister, a hot blush making its way onto her cheeks.  
"I saw it," Alice said like it was the most obvious thing. Jess lunged at her sister but was stopped by Frank stepping between them.  
"Now is not a time for fighting, it's late, so you should go to bed." Alice and Jess trudged up the stairs and got ready for bed. Before going to sleep, Jess checked that all the windows were locked and that the doors were shut tightly, paranoia from being kidnapped taking over. Alice was asleep by the time Jess reached her. She was flopped on the bed, still in her dress. Jess grabbed a blanket and put it over her sister before she left the room. When she reached her room, she took a quick shower and changed into sweats and a tank top before going to bed. Her phone lay next to her and just as she reached over to switch off her light her phone buzzed and lit up. It was an unknown number but she had feeling she knew who sent it. She picked up her phone and read the text.  
"Hey, do you want to go out for pizza on Saturday? I know this great little place on the outskirts of Gotham. So... let me know. Night, Dick. " Jess couldn't help but smile as she read that.  
"Sounds nice, pick me up at 7. Good night, Jess." She put her phone back on her bed side table and went to sleep.

Alice's pov  
Alice was in the kitchen on Friday morning when Jess came downstairs. Jess was on her phone a huge smile on her face, as she entered the kitchen she looked up.  
"Alice, why are you still in your dress?" Jess looked extremely confused yet her eyes shone with excitement.  
"I woke up in it, didn't see any point in changing," Alice shrugged. Just then Jess's phone buzzed and she quickly unlocked it and looked at the message. She couldn't help letting out a small laugh.  
"What are you laughing at? Who are you texting?" Alice quickly reached out and snatched up Jess's phone, she scrolled through the texts.  
"Oh my gosh, you're going on a date?" Alice slammed her hand on the counter she as sitting at as she said gosh. Outside the window a huge strike of lightning hit a tree in their neighbors front garden. Jess looked at it sceptically.  
"Yes, tomorrow night."  
"Oh, let me help, pretty please,"  
"No."  
"Why?" Alice held the word on until Jess stopped her.  
"No, because you don't know anything about dating," Jess grabbed an apple before heading off to her room to get some studying in before school started, she wanted to get ahead. Not that she could with Alice coming in her room every 5 minutes to 'help'.

Saturday  
Jess's pov  
Jess had just finished getting ready when the door bell was rung.  
"No, I'll get it Roger," she shouted to the butler reaching for the door handle as she ran down the stairs. She quickly composed herself before she swung open the door to reveal Dick in dark jeans with a royal blue polo shirt and black converses.  
"You look nice," Dick remarked. Jess looked at her clothes. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap vest top that floated out with light skinny jeans and high topped converses to match her top.  
"So do you," Jess looked back at Dick.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah," Jess grabbed her phone and slipped it into her back jean pocket, shouting quickly to Alice she closed the door, grabbed Dick's hand and ran down the drive way.  
"Why are we running?"  
"To get away from Alice," as Jess said that they arrived at Dick's car. They climbed in just as the front door swung open with Alice standing there.  
"Go, go, go," Jess urged.  
"You're so mean," Alice shouted down the drive, dark clouds began to cover the sky despite the lovely weather previously. The car went out onto the road and the sky's were suddenly clear again. Once they were safely away from the house Dick burst out laughing.  
"What was that about?" Dick let curiosity get the better of him once he stopped laughing enough to talk.  
"She's been trying to help me, I managed to avoid her all day, I learnt my lesson after yesterday," Jess said looking out the window, a small smirk on her face.  
They arrived at a small pizza place just behind the park. Dick led her in and sat opposite Jess at a booth in the corner. A waitress was soon with them.  
"Hi, what can I get you? Oh, hello Dick," the waitress smiled after noticing him.  
"Hi Wanda, this is Jess," Dick gestured to Jess before looking back at Wanda.  
"So, I'm guessing it's your usual Dick?"  
"Yes please, Jess?"  
"I'll have a Hawaiian and a lemonade please,"  
"Alright I'll be back with your orders soon," Wanda gave them a toothy smile before turning on her heel and leaving to the kitchen. While they were waiting they had a flowing conversation, mainly about Alice. When the waitress arrived she had 2 Hawaiian pizzas and 2 lemonades.  
"Looks like we have a lot in common," Dick said a smirk making its way onto his face.  
"I suppose we do," Jess matched his expression. They ate in comfortable silence. Jess admiring the restaurant.  
"So, how did you, of all people, discover this place," Jess looked Dick in the eye and he got a nostalgic look on his face.  
"My parents brought me once when I was 7 and the circus had stopped in Gotham. When I moved here it became a favourite spot of mine," a small smile on his face, Jess reached across the table and squeezed his hand. He cheered up a bit and they continued with their food.  
Once they were finished and paid they went for a walk in the park. Looking up you could see the faint glow of the moon. Dick took Jess's hand and she let him. They walked around the park quietly until a faint yellow light caught their eyes. The bat signal.  
"Looks like the town is wanting Batman again, nothing unusual there. Everyone here thinks he's amazing," Dick marvelled, a faraway look in his eyes.  
"I don't. I loathe the man. And his little Bat clan. Robin is just a kid who is aspiring to be him, putting himself in danger for praise he isn't going to get. Batgirl is the same. And Nightwing, the original robin, well he is full of himself, just like the bat himself, he's also a huge idiot. Batman is just all about himself, he wants the glory, he is hard and cold though. He is a stereo typical hero, just doing stuff for himself really. I hate that guy," Jess's anger built up as she said her little speech. As she was ending her hand, the left one, coincidentally being held by Dick began to steam and on the last word it burst into flames. Dick quickly pulled his hand away as Jess's face burned red.  
"Oh my... I'm so sorry," Jess slightly moved her wrist, "look at the, look at the time, I've got to, got to, bye." With that Jess turned and ran away from the park all the way home. She was embarrassed and slightly scared, there was only one thing she could do. She ran inside the house and up to her room. She pulled out a phone and called a number she never thought she have to and she really didn't want to.  
"Look, I know I absolutely hate who you are but I, we, need your help. Really weird things have been happening and I hate it."  
"We'll be there in 20 minutes, be ready to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's another chapter. Slightly shorter than usual but it was a good place to leave it. Please review, favourite, follow**.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Nobody's pov  
Right on time, Nightwing, Robin, Wonder girl and Impulse arrived at the Belle household. Impulse came speeding to a stop as the other 3 arrived.  
"You could've waited," he stated.  
"You weren't meant to come," Wonder girl retorted.  
"Well he's here now. Come on, I know for sure Jess is on the verge of a panic attack," Nightwing said, glancing at his right hand which now was covered in a white bandage. He walked up to the front door which he had been standing at only 90 minutes earlier, and rang the bell. An excitable Alice opened the door.  
"I can't believe we are going to your base, I have dreamed about this my whole life," Alice was bouncing as she happily chatted to the team.  
"Where's your sister?" Nightwing interrupted.  
"I'm here," Jess stated, she was walking down the stairs with a back pack slung over her shoulder. She was shaking slightly and you could tell she had been crying.  
"You ready to go?" Nightwing asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Nightwing offered to take her bag but Jess just shook her head. She noticed Nightwing's hand.  
"What happened to your hand?"  
"Oh, I um... I burnt it... taking... cookies, yes cookies out the oven," he stumbled over his words trying to come up with a good lie.  
"Yeah right," Robin mumbled loud enough for only Nightwing to hear. He shot his younger sibling a glare.  
"Oh, ok. I suppose we better go," Jess didn't look convinced and also very guilty. Remembering what had happened earlier.  
"Can I ride with you?" Impulse whined.  
"No. You chose to sneak out and run here," Wonder girl started.  
"You can run back and sneak in," finished Robin. The pair burst out laughing and smiled at each other. Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask. Jess gave them a suspicious look while Alice didn't understand why it was funny. Impulse looked away and grumbled.  
"You better get going if you want to beat us back," Nightwing chuckled. With more grumbling Impulse took off. This time causing everyone to laugh. Even if Alice was doing it to not feel left out.

1 hour later  
Nightwing's pov  
Once they got back to the cave, after giving them a quick tour and showing the girls their rooms, Nightwing took the girls to run some tests. Based on his experiences with them, he had set up some unorthodox experiments as well as the traditional ones. Once he had taken a blood sample from the sisters and done some simple exercise tests, he started his own tests. He put Alice in a storm generator, which as he guessed she loved. He turned on the wind and it whipped her hair. He told her to try and control it to surround her but not hit her. It worked. He also deliberately wound her up. Much to Jess's disdain and fear. He made her channel her anger and she managed to shoot lightening out her palm at the opposite wall. Causing a very noticeable scorch mark.  
He did the same with Jess, she didn't take much effort to annoy. As it had before her hand heated up and caught fire, he told her to push/shoot the fire, which she did after hesitation, she still didn't like being there, or her sister. But she did and she made a fireball hit the same wall Alice hit, creating a scorch mark that put hers to shame. He then lit a fire a told Jess to try and make it bigger. She did and then he asked her to put it out. She struggled with that but succeeded.  
It was at least 11pm when they had done all that.  
"Please tell me we're done?" Jess begged.  
"Just one more test, Alice you can go to bed though. Impulse will you take her?" Nightwing calmly announced.  
"Sure thing," impulse picked up a half asleep Alice and ran her to her room.  
"Ok, Jess I need you to trust me," nightwing turned to grab something.  
"Why should I? It's late, I'm in a strange place that I can't leave without permission and don't forget you don't actually trust me." Nightwing was dumbfounded at the last statement. He wasn't sure if it was true. He liked this girl, even though she hated a big part of his life. His hero side. After a minute of silence, he answered.  
"Just do it and turn around."  
"Fine!" She did as she was told and he tied a blindfold around her eyes.  
"Stay there until I tell you to move." Nightwing went and built then lit a relatively large fire. He also put up fences next to it to create a path of sorts. "Alright Jess, when I say so, keep walking forward until I tell you to stop." He led her to the start of the makeshift path. "Ok walk forward for me."  
Jess walked forward getting closer to the fire, Cassie who had been watching Nightwing conduct all his weird experiments now flew forward. Nightwing had anticipated this and stopped Cassie from reaching Jess.  
"Are you trying to kill her?" Cassie shouted as a whisper, glaring at him.  
"No, just watch," Nightwing told her simply just as Jess walked into the flames. Cassie stifled a scream, making a slight squeaking gasp in the process. They continued to watch until they saw the silhouette of Jess leave the fire.  
"Stop walking Jess and remove the blindfold," Nightwing called as he and Cassie approached her. Cassie's eyes widened in shock as the two heroes studied Jess, she was completely unscathed, the fire hadn't harmed her at all.  
"Cassie help me put out the fire. Jess, now you can go to bed. I will tell you and your sister the results in the morning."  
"Oh, I can't wait," Jess gritted her teeth barely holding back the sarcasm.

The next day (Sunday)  
Once the girls were up, Nightwing gathered the entire team in the common area. He thought they should all hear what he had to say.  
"Ok, so after running some tests I have discovered a new kind of cell in the girls blood. I think this is what has caused you to gain powers."  
"We have powers, that is so cool," Alice started bouncing on the chair until Jess held her down with a simple hand on the shoulder.  
"Um yes, you have powers," Nightwing struggled to keep his composure around the excitable teen.  
"Well, are you going to tell us anything about this, because she might like it here but I don't," Jess snapped pointing at her sister, who quickly gave Jess a 'be polite' look.  
"Alright," Nightwing glared at Jess, "Alice can control storms as well as produce lightening which she can shoot. I'm sure if we tried we could discover some more things she can do,"  
"I love storms," Alice put lots of emphasis on the words love.  
"I know, causing them and killing trees in the process of doing so though." Jess smirked at her sister and impulse couldn't help letting out a laugh.  
"Yes, anyway, Jess has a lot more powers discovered. She can create and shot fire. She can control it, and not shockingly she isn't harmed but it at all," Nightwing continued. Everyone exchanged glances but decided not to ask how he knew that.  
"As of yet we don't know their weaknesses but we will find those out. But someone did this for a reason so whoever they are wants the girls back. They already know something has happened because of what they've done which means they are likely to target Jess more."  
"So what are we going to do?" Batgirl pushed.  
"As I see it we have 2 options, we can offer 24 hour protection as we train the girls to harness their powers, or they can join the team, be trained and protected by us while having somewhere safe and protected to go in case they are in danger. But the decision is theirs." Nightwing now directed himself directly to the girls.  
"So what's it going to be?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry this took longer to update then usual. I had cherryblosssom24 on my back all week at school asking me for updates. But I got really into 2 books, and then my kindle was out of charge but this would've been up on Friday but they cancelled our reading lesson which is where I would've written the end of this. By I know those are just a bunch of excuses to you but I will try and update soon. **  
**As always review and tell me what you think**.

* * *

Nobody's pov  
"Hmm let me think about that, be part of a team of people I hate and become something I hate making myself a hypocrite or have previously mentioned people keep an eye on me 'protecting me' 24/7," the old Jess was back, anything she felt yesterday was completely gone replaced by her usual snarky, sarcastic self. The team just stared at her, waiting for her to talk again, even Alice was waiting for what she was going to say.  
"At least with 24 hour protection I could avoid you, but with being on your team I would have to interact with you and be civil, I don't think I could do that."  
"So, I'm guessing it's option 1," Nightwing said slowly, Jess shot him a glare with a look that said 'what do you think?'.  
"Alright, we'll take you home then,"

Back at the Belle mansion  
Jess's pov  
As soon as the team arrived at the Belle mansion, Alice dragged Impulse off to her room, he willingly obliged. Jess retreated to her room and decided to read. Suddenly the big bang by rock mafia filled the room. Jess looked at her phone to see who was calling her. It was Dick, hesitantly she answered her phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Jess, I'm so glad you answered,"  
"Well i did, what's up?"  
"I need to talk to you, will you meet me in the park in 20 minutes?"  
"Sure, see you then,"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye," Jess hung up the phone and grabbed a jacket. She headed back downstairs to find Robin.  
"I'm going out, I don't know when I'll be back," she called as she let the door slam behind her.  
On the other side of the door, Robin mumbled something only he could here.  
"Don't set him alight this time,"

At the park  
Dick's pov  
A million questions were rushing through Dick's head at that point. What was he going to say to Jess? What was she going to say to him? What was Jess to him? A friend? Something more?  
Dick was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Jess walking towards him.  
"Hi," she said as she approached him.  
"Hey,"  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
"Oh, yes. I wanted to apologize," Dick looked Jess straight in the eye as her faced registered confusion.  
"What for? I should be the one saying sorry. I burnt your hand then ran away," Jess began to look at her feet.  
"Yes but I made you angry, I struck a nerve that I clearly shouldn't have, and I'm sorry," Dick didn't notice but him and Jess were slowly creeping closer and closer together.  
"Well, I let myself get heated up, let my emotions take control when I get passionate about something I sometimes start to babble, whether I am annoyed or excited I just talk, I let the words flow, an I'm doing it again," Jess looked up into Dick's eyes. They were very close now.  
"I guess, what I'm saying is, I'm sorry," Jess words were slow, as her and Dick leaned in. When the sentence was finished there lips were touching. They seemed to fit together. Jess slowly wrapped her arms round his neck while he put his hands on her waist. Nothing could interrupt this moment.  
Apart from a phone call.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Shorter than some of the others but I didn't want to leave I like I did for a long time. It was also quite a nice place to end. **  
**Hope you enjoy. As always leave your thoughts. Review, follow, favourite!**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Dick's pov  
Reluctantly, Dick pulled away from Jess and looked at his called I.D. It was Tim.  
"What do you want?"  
"That strange man is still after the girls, he wants to know if is experiment worked out," Tim's voice came through the phone. Slightly strained.  
"How do you know that?"  
"He came through Jess's window, tried to take Alice and here's the kicker, he told us,"  
"Oh, I'll be over as soon as I can, and she is rubbing off on you,"  
"Hurry," the call ended, Tim had hung up. He obviously didn't like Dick's accusation. Dick turned back to Jess.  
"I've got to go, Tim needs me,"  
"Ok, I by better be getting home to, I need to talk to Alice," Jess was very understanding around him. What a change in personality! Dick hugged Jess, and she gave him a quick kiss before they turned and went their separate directions.

Alice's pov  
Alice couldn't believe it. She was downstairs watching TV with Impulse when she had heard a struggle outside. Impulse immediately shot outside. Alice slowly crept round the corner to see a man fighting Robin and Impulse.  
The man took down both boys and turned to see Alice.  
"Just who I wanted, I want to see if my experiment worked," the man went for Alice but she started producing electricity. She created a ball around herself, causing the man to back off.  
"I will be back, lightning isn't going to stop me," the man ran off as the boys stood up.  
"Are you OK Alice?" Robin questioned.  
"Yes I'm fine,"

Once Robin got off the phone with Nightwing, he sent Alice to her room. She reluctantly obliged and decided to do some drawing.  
About 5 minutes later she heard footsteps running up the stairs followed by a shout.  
"WHAT THE FLIP HAS HAPPENED TO MY ROOM, WHOEVER DID THIS IS GONNA PAY!" She then heard a muffled voice followed by another shout., this one dripping with sarcasm.  
"CALM DOWN, OF COURSE I'LL CALM DOWN, ITS THE EASIEST THING TO DO WHEN THE PERSON OUT TO GET YOU BREAKS INTO YOUR HOUSE VIA YOUR ROOM, TRASHES IT THEN GOES AFTER YOUR SISTER, HOW CAN I NOT BE CALM!" Muffled voices again, but this time there wasn't a shout that followed but the slam of a door before a rapid knock was heard on the white wooden door of Alice's room.

The door opened a crack to reveal a red faced Jess standing in the opening.  
"Can we talk?" Jess must've calmed down a lot but you could still hear anger in her voice, despite her words trying to be calm.  
"Sure," Alice shifted her position on the bed so her feet were dangling over the side. Jess took a seat next to her. Alice looked at her feet.  
"I want to know how you feel about all this, us getting taken, gaining powers. What did you want to do back at the cave and what do you want to do now?" Jess got right to the point, never taking her eyes off Alice.  
"Honestly, it's a bit daunting. Sure, gaining powers is great, mine are all I could ever want and maybe more. Back at the cave, all I really wanted to do was what you wanted, I didn't want you getting annoyed or flaring up. But now... now I think that maybe it wasn't the best idea," Alice continued to look at her feet, never meeting her sisters eye.  
"So what do you want to do? My main goal now is making sure you are safe, and if that means joining a team of glorified side kicks, then so be it, but it has to be what you want," Jess put a calming hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice finally looked up and met her older sisters eyes.  
"I do want that, I think that it will be for the best, we could still go to the same school's and see the same people but we just stay at a different place,"  
"So it's settled, we agree to join their team because we need the extra protection and it's in our best interest,"  
"Yes!"  
"Ok then, I suggest packing a back, we're leaving soon,"  
The sisters hugged before Jess walked out the room.

No one's pov  
As Jess open the door a stumbling could be heard. Jess looked around to find Nightwing standing very close to the bedroom door. He smirked at her, confusing the girl very much.  
"What do you want?" Jess exasperated.  
"Glorified side kicks huh? That's a new one!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This chapter isn't very long but I am struggling to write because I have exams coming up, so they might be shorter and less frequent for about 2 weeks. I hope you like it, please remember to review and ask me any questions.**

* * *

Chapter 7  
No one's pov  
An hour later both girls had packed bags with all the things they would need. They told their dad and Roger everything and they both agreed to the plan. Live in the mountain with the team but stay at school and come home for dinner before going back. They still wanted to spend time with their dad.  
The team members made their way to the nearest zeta tube. Nightwing granted the girls access and seconds later they turned up in mount justice for the second time in 2 days. Only this time, it was their home.

The girls made their way to the rooms they had been in before and started unpacking. School started again tomorrow and they needed to be ready. They would be leaving from the mountain on the morning.

Once they were done they headed into the main common area where everyone was gathered. There was some business they needed to attend to.

"Now you are officially part of this team," Jess inwardly groaned as Nightwing kept talking. "You will need names,"  
"Oh, oh, dibs on Storm," Alice shouted bouncing up and down.  
"Why did you dibs it?" Jess partially accused.  
"So you won't take it, or anyone else," Alice thought it was obvious.  
"Why would we take it, they already have names, what have you been calling them?"  
"Oh"  
"And I wouldn't be storm, you are the ones with storm powers, I have fire, strange sister," Jess shook her head with a huff.  
"So, Alice is Storm, any ideas for your name Jess," Batgirl stated.  
"Seriously, give me a minute,"  
"She's worse than Conner, the way she flares up," Cassie whispered to herself. Jess caught a bit of what she said. And she had an epiphany of sorts.  
"Oh my gosh! Flare!" Jess jumped up from the chair she was on.  
"Anyone else lost her?" Blue Beetle exclaimed. Jess walked up to him so she was right in his face/mask.  
"My name, you idiot," she scowled at him before going to sit down again.  
"Ok, all we need now is your costumes," Nightwing finished. Everyone left while the girls went over to him with a drawing Alice had done on the journey. It was easier that way.

Nightwing's pov  
Three days later the outfits were ready and all they had to do was try them on.  
Alice emerged first, she had a sky blue top with a big lightening bolt down the middle. She was wearing grey shorts with fishnet tights. Her boots we odd. One was the same style as her top, blue with a lightening bolt, the other was was the same colour as her shorts with white clouds. She also had earrings on. One lightning bolt, one dark cloud. She gave us a twirl before clapping excitedly, just out the window there was a bolt of lightening, they really needed to get that under control. Alice noticed this.  
"Whoops," she then retreated to sit down and wait for her sister.

When Jess finally emerged Nightwing was at a loss for words. She was wearing a halter dress with thick straps. It was red at the top, then it flowed to orange then finally yellow. It came to mid thigh, At about. At the hem you could see a hint of blue. He shows were yellow but they looked like they were covered in flames, with fiery colours.  
"Gives us a spin," Karen said. Reluctantly Jess spun and you could see more blue as she spun.  
"Why's it blue," Conner asked.  
"Because one of the hottest parts of a fire is blue. DUH!"  
"You both look great, but change. We have training,"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages. Stupid exams! They are all over now, so I get a whole week to relax, before school restarts and I get the results. For any people who read my other story that will be updated at around the same time tomorrow or some point on Sunday. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I did try and put a link to a pic of Jess's dress on my profile but I am unsure if it works. I will check when I switch on my laptop.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say?! I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jess's pov

"Alright Jess, try and channel you're energy and hit that mannequin," Nightwing instructed Jess. She was practicing shooting fire.

Jess did as she was told. But she didn't channel her energy as such, she channelled her anger. And as she looked at the mannequin she saw a specific member of the league's face as she shot.

The mannequin went up in hot, searing flames. That was the most powerful shot yet.

"What has got you so annoyed, you got this sudden look of anger on your face and then you shot, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you? Oh wait, you think you're so high and mighty that I will jump at the chance to tell you my problems. You are big headed," Jess started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Nightwing questioned, he had already guessed. Her dad was holding a big party/ball tonight to celebrate them being safe and to keep up appearances. He knew because he was going with Jess. As Richard Grayson of course.

"Just because I live in this mountain now, and work on a team with you, doesn't mean you get to know every single little detail about my life. And anyway why should I tell someone I don't trust?" With that Jess walked out the room. As she walked towards the zeta tubes, she couldn't help but think about what she had said.

It was true, she couldn't trust him. He didn't trust her with anything about him, why should she trust him.

Jess and Alice had been living with the team for 3 weeks now, and Jess knew most things about the members of the team, apart from the bat clan. They didn't trust her, or her sister. So why should she trust them? Everyone else trusted her with their identity, it was the least they could do. They knew hers.

She was lucky the zeta tubes were near her house otherwise she would be screwed. Jess had to sneak through the shadows and creep in through the back door or her bedroom window. She went for the window this time.

No one's pov

"Girls will you come down stairs for a second?" Their dad called up the stairs.

The girls headed down the stairs to find their dad waiting in the ball room. Yes their house had a ball room.

"What is it dad?"

"Tonight, is not completely formal, it is more off a party though labelled a ball. You still have to wear dresses, no jeans or just leggings Alice, but they don't have to be floor length typical ball gowns,"

"Ok dad," Alice went trudging up the stairs. Jess turned to follow her but Frank called her back.

"Sweetie," oh no, he was bringing up an untouchable subject, "I have a dress I'd like you to wear, it was your mother's,"

"Bu, bu, but..." Jess was at a loss for words.

"Just think about it, it would mean a lot to me."

Alice's pov

"Jess!" Alice shouted down the hall to her sister. She was surprised to see her sister leaving their parents old room.

"What?" Jess asked leaning in her sisters doorway.

"I don't want to wear a dress,"

"You never want to wear a dress,"

"Well, I want to wear leggings,"

"Then wear them under a dress,"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're you,"

"What about the dress problem?" Alice frowned and completely ignored her sisters comment.

"Just wear the one you wore to the Wayne house, it will work and come on do you really want to any other dress?"

"No,"

"Then it's settled," without another word, Jess left the room and went back to her parents old room. Alice quickly dug out some blue pumps to match her dress.

She briefly saw her sister leave the room she was in carrying something. A single tear stain was on her cheek.

Jess insisted on doing Alice's hair and make up. She gave Alice a simple French braid. She put on light mascara and blush. Alice refused flat out to lip gloss.

"Go downstairs, help dad greet the guests, I've got to get ready," Jess told her sister while wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Let you know when your boyfriend arrives?" Alice teased.

Jess just shook her head and left the room.

Alice went downstairs and greeted all the guests. She didn't know half of them but they all seemed to know her. She stayed with her dad till the Wayne's arrived that's when she ran off upstairs, she as back down in a minute and went off into the ball room, without a word.

Dick's pov

Once Alice had gone off into the Ball room, Bruce, Frank and Tim took that as their cue to leave.

It was about a minute until Jess came into view.

Her brown hair was crimped and the front was clipped back. She was wearing light mascara and lip gloss. She was wearing grey pumps with a small wedge heel. But what caught his eye the most was her dress.

It was strapless with a white top with a pattern of grey wild flowers. At about mid thigh it turned grey. Covering the join was a pattern identical to the grey wild flowers but these were black. All around the hem of the dress were white wild flowers. The dress went in at the waist. It was vintage.

"Wow," that was all he could say.

"Thanks," Jess looked at her feet.

"Where did you get the dress, it looks vintage,"

"It is, it was my mum's,"

"Well, you look lovely, and she would think so too," He gave Jess a kiss on the cheek, and holding her hand went into the ball room.

An hour later and the ball was in full 'swing'. Tim was with Alice, both kids looking extremely uncomfortable as some adults talked to them.

Frank was preparing his speech that was planned for later.

Dick and Jess were sitting at a table just talking when a slow song came on.

"Care to dance?" Dick stood up and held his hand out to Jess.

"I'd love to,"

The pair walked out to the middle of the room where various other couples were dancing.

The setting was perfect, they felt like they were the only people in the world at that moment. No phone calls or setting each other on fire. Just the music and them, dancing.

They were leaning into kiss. They were inches apart when there was the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but it was a good place to end plus I needed the next part to be in a separate chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I did this chapter on my laptop and titled it on word 'Lazy chapter' I've been really tired this weekend and couldn't find the energy to write so this was a quick chapter. I will try to get another chapter up by Sunday at the latest. **  
**Anyway, Review, Follow, Favourite and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

No one's pov

All heads turned to look at the source of the sound. Just stepping through the window was a figure dressed in a black trench coat with a fedora of the same colour.  
Jess visibly paled at the sight of him. He might have stayed in the shadows back at the warehouse but she would recognise him anywhere.

"What a lovely party, I am just coming to collect a couple of things and you can start it again,"  
"What do you want? Money? Diamonds? I can give you those, just leave us alone," Frank pleaded with the man.  
"Oh, I want something much more valuable, your daughters, Jessica and Alicia," He smirked deviously.

Jess turned to look around the room. Alice was still standing next to Tim, who Jess caught whispering something in Alice's ear. She slowly nodded and he turned and slowly crept out the room. Jess carried on looking round and Dick was no longer by her side.

Just her luck, her old kidnapper caught her eye.  
"Ah, the oldest child, where's the other one?" His eyes scanned the ballroom and eventually landed on Alice.

Some of the man's 'minions' stepped forward to grab the girls but faltered when they heard a voice behind them.  
Standing just inside the shattered window were Batman, Nightwing and Robin. Even though she was on the brink of being kidnapped Jess couldn't help but roll her eyes and she had to really struggle to hold her tongue.

"We can't let you take these girls, Gloom,"  
"Ah, Batman and the rest of the Bat-clan, wait where is the girl? Actually that's not important, you couldn't stop me 12 years ago what makes you think you can stop me now?"  
"Well, for a start, I have more help now and that was a mistake, I didn't know what I was thinking," Batman glanced at Frank and Jess. She couldn't hold her tongue any longer.  
"What are you doing here? I can handle myself and Alice, you're not wanted here," Jess snapped.  
"Jess not here," Her dad tried to warn.  
"No, not here because of Alice, but you can get out of my house and all," She pointed to the Bat-clan. Completely by passing the person wanting to kidnap her.

"We're not going to do that. We've got a kidnapper to stop," They didn't notice Gloom leaving along with his assistants. When Batman and the others turned back to where he once stood, they were surprised to see he wasn't there. It was just lucky Alice was still with them because if they weren't careful in all the commotion she could have been taken. Jess with anger and depression left the ballroom and went to her room. Nightwing had run off, saying he was going to track gloom.

"Alright, I'm sorry now guys but you're going to need to go," Frank told the rest of the Bat-clan. "I might've forgiven you but Jess hasn't and she won't anytime soon,"  
"No, I understand, what I did was wrong and she just needs some breathing room," Batman and Robin turned and exited through the window again.

"Right let's carry on with this party and forget about what just happened,"

Jess's pov

Jess was in her room. Silently crying, she was there for about 5 minutes before her boyfriend knocked on her door as he gently pushed it open.

"Jess, come back downstairs, forget about what happened," He gently sat on the end of her bed and rubbed her ankle.  
Jess slowly lifted her head from the pillow, luckily she was wearing waterproof mascara.  
"No, I can't face them anymore, they saw me kick off. I just can't stand the sight of them," She shook her head at him.  
"Yes you can," Dick pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed on his dress shirt for a while before she finally answered him.  
"Alright, but not for long, I just want to avoid everyone there,"  
"Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way,"  
Jess leaned back and looked into his eyes. They found themselves both leaning in and after less than a second their lips were touching, the kiss was an unsaid promise to stay by each other's side for as long as they needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So this is slightly late but I am now writing something for a friend as well. I that has a deadline so the updates might be a bit slower.  
But good news is only 4 weeks left of school now so I will update more regularly.  
So as always please review, follow, favourite and thank you to everyone who already had. **

* * *

**Jess's pov**

School started the following week and the girls were more famous than they ever were. Not that they liked it, and it wasn't just 'them'. Flare and Storm had made their first appearance earlier that week. And they had certainly caught the eye of the public. Flare was looked up to by young girls and was a 'hot topic' with the boys. Storm was a symbol to kids her age that they could be anyone they want. In other words people had quickly warmed up to new heroes.

But news of what had happened at her dad's party was quickly going round Jess's high school. As if the final term of senior year wasn't stressful enough. So, lots asking her about that. It also didn't help that she was on the front page of a gossip magazine. Her and Dick didn't realise they had been followed, now they really regretted not checking.

She stepped through the doors on Tuesday, dreading school. It had been bad yesterday with the kidnapping but it now had, had more time to spread plus the magazine had come out the night before and she was scared.  
She was greeted with voices the minute she was spotted.

"Jess, is it true you're dating Dick Grayson?"  
"What was it like meeting Nightwing?"  
"Nightwing? What about Batman?"  
"How long have you and Dick been dating?"  
"Is he a good kisser?"

Jess was overwhelmed, she didn't know who to answer, what to say. The truth?  
Luckily Jess was saved by her friend, Jenna. Jenna had blonde hair and grey blue eyes. She pulled Jess towards their private spot no one knew about. It was a small garden, but people knew about that but there was a section just past some steps that was as private as someone's private diary.

Already waiting there were their other friend Daisy. She hated her name but put up with it. Her hair was naturally brown but she dies it red, thinking it was a better colour.

"So spill, what has been going on?" Jenna asked.  
"Practically everything you heard. I was kidnapped, I was rescued. Dad held a party to celebrate, same guy tried to kidnap us. Batman and his clan turned up, I shouted at them, Simple as,"  
"What about you and the practically a sex god Dick Grayson?" Daisy questioned.  
"1. That's my boyfriend you're talking about, 2. Been dating about 3 weeks, he's really nice and kind. Oh and before you ask, Yes he's a good kisser."

**Alice's pov**

Alice didn't have it any better at school. She hadn't been popular, well neither had her sister but her sister was liked. Alice not so much. But now, everyone wanted to sit with her at lunch. Everyone wanted to talk to her but Alice was sufficient with her best friend Lizzie. They were both crazy and had set up a permanent residence in the school library. When they went to high school next year they would probably stay in that library.

"C'mon tell me everything," Lizzie questioned that day, as they walked into the library.  
"Ssshhh," The elderly librarian liked them but they still had to 'respect the books' as a mutual friend put.

"Well, it probably started the first time we were kidnapped. We were rescued by a team of 'glorified sidekicks' as my sister likes to put it,"  
"Nice,"  
"I know, Nightwing seemed to think so to. Anyway, we then had a dinner party and that's where my sister met her boyfriend. And I made friends with Tim Drake," Lizzie eyed her friend here.  
"We had a party the other night and the kidnapper wanted to take us. My sister was arguing with Batman. The Batman,"  
"No," Lizzie's mouth gaped open.  
"Yes, anyway she ran upstairs and I hung out with Tim, he's a really good friend,"  
"Yes, a friend. Remember Belle. Tim Drake is mine," Lizzie told her sternly.  
Alice held her hands up in mock surrender, before the pair burst out laughing, quickly leaving the library to not annoy anyone working.

* * *

**Also, please read and review my one shot chemical reactions, if people like it I will do a follow up to it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I hope this chapter is good, I have had this planned out for ages. I hope i got my point across alright.  
So, i hope you enjoy the chapter and a Belated Happy Birthday to my awesome best friend Cherryblosssom24!  
As always, review, follow and favourite!**

* * *

**Time skip – 1 Month**

**No one's pov**

6 missions that was what the girls had been on since they had officially joined the team a month ago. But they girls had only gained more popularity with the people but they didn't want it. Well, Jess at least. At school Alice talked avidly with Lizzie about the heroes, and who their favourites were. Lizzie's new favourite was Flare which kind of annoyed Alice, so the girls now spent their breaks and lunches debating who was better out of the new duo. Being Storm herself, Alice had loads of points to make about why she was better. She quite often won with Lizzie caving in but on occasion Lizzie would say something that would make the tables turn.

Jess was starting to trust the team a whole lot more. She was actually really good friends with some of the older girls but she would still try and keep her distance from Nightwing and Robin. This just annoyed Nightwing because he wanted to know why.

The girls were hanging out with the rest of the team in the common area. M'gann decided it would be a good idea to truth or dare. The girls obliged, one more than the other.  
After a few rounds, consisting of Alice having to sit on Impulse's lap for 15 minutes or until someone said the word penguins. Robin acting like a game show host and Karen having to tell everyone her first kiss, much to Mal's disgust, Nightwing got the chance to ask and he chose Jess.

"Jess, truth or dare?"  
"Um, truth I guess,"  
"What really happened to your mum? I've got a feeling it and your hate of heroes are connected?"

For a minute Jess just stared at him, her breathing getting heavier and faster before her expression hardened into a glare.

"I'm not, ever, going to tell you that. You, and I mean all of you can't know. If she," Jess pointed at her sister, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "doesn't know you won't know, and she won't know while we are still on this team. I thought you had more sense, obviously not. So I'm done, don't you dare follow me Alice," With that Jess stormed out the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Over the course of the day people tried to get her to leave her room, but none of them could and she shouted at almost all of them if they talked to her. Even innocent M'gann. Alice had texted Daisy and Jenna, and Jess's phone had been going off since. She ignored them and put it on silent. The day consisted of Jess, regretting shouting at them and wanting to attack Nightwing. But by 5 'o clock that had all gone and she just wanted to cry.

Nightwing's pov

Nightwing really regretted doing that. He let the detective in him take over. Which for him was a really bad idea. If he had waited until Jess was ready to tell him then it would be a lot better. He thought if he found out, she would be less cold towards him or he could learn more about her.

He really wanted to do something, let her know that he was sorry and that she could trust him.

At 6, she still hadn't left her room and nobody dared to take her any food for fear of the whole mountain burning down. Knowing what she could do Nightwing knew it was for the best. But he decided to risk it, take her some food and try and make it up to her.

He walked down the hall, starting to regret the decision. But he knocked on her door all the same and when there was no answer he stepped in.

"I brought you some food," He said walking over to her desk and putting the plate of food on it. Jess looked up from her knees, where she had been leaning against the headboard of her bed, crying.

"What are you doing here?" Jess questioned him wiping her eyes. Her voice was weak and although she tried to sound angry it didn't work.  
"Bringing food, we don't want you starving,"  
"No, there's another reason," Jess was studying his face. Nightwing sat facing her on the bed.  
"I came to say I was sorry. You didn't have to tell me, you still don't, I was out of line when I asked. I just want you to know that you can trust me, even though you hate me, you know me a lot better than you think,"  
"Thank you, and I'll tell you, not because I like you but this is to see if I can trust you because if this leaves this room, you will not realise I have done anything until you wake up in Australia covered in bruises and wearing a pink dress." Jess was deadly serious, and attempting to glare at him but in the state she was in it was hard.  
"Consider me warned,"

"Ok, so I was 7 when it happened. Alice had just turned 2. I don't know how but this man, he took our mum. Locked her up somewhere, in warehouse. They wanted money, gold, and jewels. We knew this person was dangerous, knew he liked to experiment, Dad never told me who he was but I know he was a danger to us. So dangerous that Batman had to get involved," Jess said his name like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"He tracked her down, found where they were. But he had a choice, attempt to stop this man or save our mum. I suppose he though the man was more important. You see, this man, he had hidden a bomb in the warehouse and there was only enough time to go after him. The bomb went off, blowing up the entire warehouse, my mum still inside. Batman was chasing the man at the time. He didn't even catch him," Jess started crying again.

"I wouldn't care as much if he had been caught. But because this man, this killer is still out there and Batman didn't really make any difference to the world, my mother died. A life lost, that could've been saved if he wasn't so damn selfish, but he is, so he let her die," Jess looked at Nightwing for a second to see his expression trying to show no emotion but you could see he was completely shocked, sad but also you could see him trying to work something out. Jess continued her story.

"Anyway, dad has now forgiven him, but I don't think I ever will. Just the fact that he doesn't even care that he's the reason she died. He's just a selfish jerk and he will never get my forgiveness. He lost my mother to better himself," Jess looked up at Nightwing again. This time their eyes locked. They just stared at each other. Both trying to work out what the other was thinking.

He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed back before realising what was happening.

"I can't believe you did that. You know I have a boyfriend. Just like the Bat. You're a jerk. Thinking you can get whatever you want. Well news-flash for you, you don't and never will. I can't believe you. You might've just ruined my relationship,"  
"I don't think that's possible," Nightwing murmured.  
"What?"  
"I said, I don't think it's possible,"  
"And why would that be?"  
Nightwing didn't say anything else, he just took off his mask and revealed his light blue eyes.

It took a moment for it to register with Jess but when she realised she acted on instinct and slapped him on the cheek, leaving a bright red hand mark.

"What was that for?"  
"That was for lying to me and not telling me who you were," Jess started to smile for the first time since the incident. She leaned in and kissed him.  
"And that?"  
"Was for being there for me, and finally telling me who you were and letting me know you can trust me,"  
"And I know you can trust me, what you told me was pretty big, but mine is big too. You can kind of work out who the rest of the clan is now,"  
"Yeah, I can. Don't worry, I won't tell, but will happen with us?"  
"Well, we keep dating as we were but we keep it secret between us at the mountain. Sound good?"  
"So, sneak around when you are Nightwing and hide from the paps as Dick Grayson?"  
"Pretty much,"  
"I can deal with that," She smirked at him and once again he kissed her.

This line break is so awesome, all other line breaks are jealous

Back at the bat-cave, Nightwing was going through the files on the computer. Batman had some restricted files that as a kid he had respected enough to not go through. But now he needed to know, he needed to see the file that concerned Jess.

Batman walked into the cave at 2 in the morning.  
"What are you doing?"  
"No, I'm not going to answer that, you need to answer my question. Who is Gloom?"

* * *

**I am putting a poll on my profile concerning the end of the story. I'm not going to say how, but if you could do it for me it would really help. **

**Also I can tell you now this story will definitely have a sequel. I have asked about it and all my friends said I should. I have a basic plot but no name yet. Once, i have a summary for it, I will post it it at the end of one of these chapters and hopefully come up with a title, maybe with your help. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So, last week, I mentioned i have a poll up and I also mentioned on the last 2 chapters of my other story but still no one else has done it, the results are still even and I cannot post another chapter until I have that result because I cannot write what happens without it. So, that will not happen until at least 1 more person votes on it. :( **

**Okay so mini rant over, I tried to make this as long as possible, and it is longer than others but not as long as I hoped but oh well. **

**Like I always say review, follow, favourite. **

* * *

**Previously….**

_Back at the bat-cave, Nightwing was going through the files on the computer. Batman had some restricted files that as a kid he had respected enough to not go through. But now he needed to know, he needed to see the file that concerned Jess. _

_Batman walked into the cave at 2 in the morning.  
"What are you doing?"  
"No, I'm not going to answer that, you need to answer my question. Who is Gloom?" _

**Nightwing's pov**

Batman looked taken aback at Nightwing's question.  
"Why do you want to know? It doesn't affect you" Batman asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't push further but he underestimated Nightwing.  
"Because Jess told me what happened to her mother, the reason why she hates you, hated me and rob, hated heroes, just tell me," Nightwing demanded.

"Alright, so as I guess she told you, Gloom escaped but to this day Jess doesn't know why but her dad does. Gloom had placed 5 bombs around the city, one within a mile of their house, one that would go off if I didn't let him go. But he betrayed my trust, because he still set off the bomb where jess's mum was, I didn't get there in time. Frank and I decided not to tell Jess that she could've died because of her age. But if you need to tell her now, you can," Batman looked Nightwing dead in the eye.  
Nightwing nodded.

"You still haven't told me who gloom is,"  
"Well, Frank has always lived in Gotham, so did a man named Ethan Wilson. They were friends in school, not best friends but competitive friends. They always tried to beat each other but as they got older, Frank got better. And later on in life more successful. Now, Ethan didn't like this, he always wanted to be better. He got very jealous, and after an accident where he was working. He rarely shows his powers but I know he has them. Why do you think I became friends with Frank? To protect his family, when Ethan became Gloom he made it his goal to target the Belle's not just because Frank was better than him but fir another reason,"

"Let me guess. Ethan loved Jess's mum?"  
"Exactly, typical isn't it?"  
"Yep,"  
"Anyway, I'm up at 6 to go to a meeting at Wayne Corp, any more files are on the computer, password is 57596873490,"  
"Got it,"

With that Batman left and Nightwing carried on researching Gloom.

**Jess's pov**

It was Jess's graduation. She was in the traditional black cap and gown but underneath she was wearing a dress with a black top, a belt with black sequins at the top with white sequins flowing into them, because the bottom of the dress was a white waterfall skirt that went to mid-thigh. Jess's friends were also wearing dresses, Jenna was wearing a one shouldered crème belt with a sash across the chest with a flower pattern on it. Daisy's dress was a dress with a black vest top style at the top and a skirt with a blue and purple swirl pattern. It was one of those dresses which was longer in the back and shorter in the front. They were planning on going to the small pizza place Jess and Dick went on their first date.

Dick and James, Jenna's boyfriend were also coming.

Once the girls had all gotten their diplomas and Daisy and one of the 'popular' girls, Charlie, gave their joint valedictorian speech, the girls took loads of pictures with their friends and they all had their yearbooks signed. Once they were all done they climbed in Jess's truck, (She had wanted a truck) and headed to the pizza place.

** (Remember to vote on my poll if you didn't read the Authors Note at the top)**

**Alice's pov**

Once Alice watched her sister's graduation, and took some pictures with Jess and her friends, her dad took her to pick up Lizzie before they headed to the cinema. In the car Alice and Lizzie sung and danced along to the radio playing all their favourite songs. Frank just looked at them like they were crazy.

When they had entered the cinema, Lizzie and Alice bought their tickets and popcorn and entered the already darkened room. The adverts were just starting.

"I can't wait to see this film, I have been waiting 2 years for this," Alice whispered to Lizzie.  
"I know, ever since Ellen announced it on her show all those years ago, I have waited and waited for this film,"  
"Sssshhhh, it's about to start,"

As the film started Alice had a feeling that someone was watching her.

* * *

**Alright, so I know nothing about graduation, because... **

**1. I am not the right age **

**and 2. I don't live in a country that does Graduation. **

**So try and guess which film Alice and Lizzie went to see, i have exactly the same feelings about it. **

**REMEMBER POLL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N so new update, the result of the poll was Alice, try and work out what you were voting about. It is pretty obvious when you think about it. **

**Also a huge huge thank you to the final person who voted for Alice, because you are the reason this chapter is up, so is everyone else who took the 10 to 20 seconds needed to vote. **

**So, i am really tired but managed to get this chapter out, so i would really appreciate the feedback for this and since this story is almost at the end I would like your feedback, about the entire story.  
So on with the story... **

* * *

**Alice's pov**

Alice cautiously turned around but could only see people transfixed by the film even though it had just started. Shaking off the cold feeling that had come over her she turned back to the film and tried to enjoy it.

She did, but the feeling never went away. Lizzie and Alice nudged each other at funny parts which was quite a lot. No doubt they would wake up with a bruise the next morning.

Once the film had finished Lizzie and Jess parted ways. While waiting for her dad or Roger to come pick her up, someone crept up behind her.

Before she could even scream for help or even acknowledge what was happening a gloved hand covered Alice's mouth and dragged her away. Alice struggled but something was injected in her arm and she immediately went limp.

Roger saw this and his first reaction was to call Jess.

**Jess's pov**

At the pizza place, the group of 5 were chatting and laughing, eating their favourite pizzas. Since Jess and Dick's first date they had come here more and more and were now considered regulars with their own usual.

The group were in the middle of laughing at a joke James had told when Jess's phone rang. She quickly answered it and her once happy face turned to a face of hate and yet worried at the same time.

"Hello?….. Roger what is it?... No, how could this happen?... Alright, I'll be right over, Bye," Jess ended the phone call leaving her boyfriend and best friends bewildered.  
"Jess, is everything alright?" Jenna asked her best friend.  
"Yes, just peachy, I've got to go,"

Jess gathered up her things and quickly left. Dick wasn't very far behind.

"Jess, what's happened? What's the matter?" Dick ran round the front of Jess and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"It's Alice, Glooms got her. This is all Batman's fault,"  
"Jess, how is Gloom kidnapping your sister again his fault,"  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe when he had the chance all those years ago he should've caught him and saved my mother instead,"  
"But then you would all be dead,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There were bombs hidden around the city, Gloom would've set them off and the one where your mother was if Batman tried to get him,"  
"So?"  
"So, by letting your mother die he saved yours, Alice's, your dad's, Rogers and hundreds more innocent people's lives,"

Jess let this new piece of information sink in. Dick pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder. He manoeuvred round to her side without her head leaving his shoulder and slowly he guided her to the nearest zeta tube.

When they arrived at the cave, Dick guided Jess to her room, he had put on his shades and left Jess to come to terms with the news. In her room she calmed down a bit and decided to come up with a plan to get her sister back and stop gloom once and for all.

**Nightwing's pov**

Even though he was in civvies, Nightwing called the entire team together to discuss what they were going to do.

"Nightwing, you're back early I didn't expect to see you until tonight,"  
"Well, something came up rob,"  
"And that would be something to do with Jess and Alice? Don't deny it, I saw you arrive with Jess," Impulse put in.

Nightwing sat down and sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
"It is to do with Alice, Glooms got her," Collective gasps echoed throughout the room.

"How?" Conner asked.  
"Outside the cinema, she was waiting and she was captured, sedated,"  
"Well how are we going to get her back before that crazy psychopath does something to her, maybe kill her," Impulse said defiantly.  
"Yes, but how?"

Through this second part of the conversation Jess had arrived at the door, watching in silence unnoticed. She decided to join the conversation when this question was asked.

"I have a plan," Nightwing was shocked to see her there, considering her earlier state.  
"Jess, what are you doing here? You have a plan?"  
"Well, you can guess by my earlier statement that I have a plan and that is the reason why I am here, in this room. If you want to know why I am here on this earth you might want to take that up with my dad or even yours," Jess was trying to lighten the mood, what she was about to say was pretty big.

"Alright, just tell us the plan, stop being a smart alec,"  
"So, this is what I've come up with,"

**Alice's pov**

Alice woke up disorientated, in a place she didn't know. The room was dark and she could feel her hands tied behind her with something in between in. Her neck was stiff and she knew she wasn't on the floor.

She recognised the texture and hardness underneath her. She was in the same chair she had been in when Gloom decided to experiment on her.

"Well, well, well, the princess awakes,"

* * *

**So a bit of news, i have finally decided on a name for the sequel, It is going to be called Apart from your world and will heavily feature Lizzie, Jenna and Daisy, i will hopefully be posting a summary for you guys soon. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Alright so this story is starting to wrap up now. So we have the next chapter and only one more after that. 16 Chapters in all. It was going to be 15 but i decided that i was trying to have too much happening in this chapter so i split it up. **

**this is the longer of the two chapters. with a word count of 1084. I will be posting the next chapter by midnight British time, for those who can't be bothered to work that out, that's in 2 hours. **

**So as i always say read, review, follow and favourite. Enjoy the 3rd to last chapter. **

* * *

**Alice's pov**

"Now, I made a mistake last time, that mistake was letting you live,"

Alice just stared at Gloom, slowly moving her head around the room, trying to take in her surroundings. Her eyes had gradually adjusted to the darkened warehouse, she vaguely recognised it, at least she thought she did but she soon realised that although it was similar she had never been in this specific one.

The warehouse smelt slightly of fish and the ocean. In the distance she could hear boats making choppy waves and motors running. The last warehouse she had been held in didn't have these sounds and smells. This was by the docks, the other side of town. The last warehouse had been near a forest, quite hidden away.

"And anyway, last time I didn't have you properly guarded, now I do," Gloom gestured to the big thugs standing just behind Alice's chair.  
"I must go handle some business, but then I will be back. I suggest you pleasure your final hours, as much as you can," Gloom chuckled as he left the room, and left Jess to the glare of the thugs.

"Enjoy my last moments, I'd enjoy them better if I wasn't tied to a chair," Alice grumbled before a thought occurred to her. It was true, when they said older sisters would rub off on their younger siblings.

**Jess's pov**

"Jess you can't do that that could seriously risk your life" Batgirl told her. By now Barbra knew that her best friend was dating Jess and that she knew his identity as Nightwing, luckily because she wasn't a family relation her identity was safe, for now.

"I can and I will,"  
"But you can't expect us not to want to come and help you," Robin stated.  
"Yes, but you will be helping me,"  
"After, you've risked getting captured by random thugs, who says you won't get captured by them before we have a chance to grab Alice and back you up in getting Gloom. Taking him on single handily is idiotic," Nightwing was terrified for his girlfriend, he didn't want her to die, and he didn't think he could bear her dying. She was only trying to save her sister but trying to take Gloom on all on her own was honestly very stupid.

"Yes, don't worry, if worse comes to worse I can call you, it's not like we will be on other sides of the country, more like other sides of a warehouse," Jess looked into the whites of Nightwing's mask, trying to get him to see that she was fine and to get him to stop worrying.

Without another word, Jess did something that was quite common for her and left the room, to go to her bedroom.

**Nightwing's pov**

Once Jess had left the room, Nightwing headed to the kitchen, hands behind his head, his elbows almost meeting near his fore-head. He looked up to the ceiling in anguish. How could she do that, did she know he would be going out of his mind with worry?

He didn't think he would be able to bear losing her.

He was pacing round the kitchen when a gust of wind, made him stumble slightly with shock.

"Look, Nightwing, I know you like Jess and you want to protect her but maybe you should, I don't know, be a friend instead of a love interest. Remember she has a boyfriend,"

"I know Impulse but, it just annoys me so much, the way she will go out of her way to save the life of someone she loves so much, possibly killing herself in the progress,"

"Yes but wouldn't you do the same thing?"  
"I suppose I would,"  
"And anyway, at least you know she's safe," Impulse looked at his shoes, shaking his head slightly.  
"Impulse, man, we'll get Alice back and Jess won't get harmed in the process, we will both be fine,"  
"I know, I'm just nervous for her, what if we don't get there in time,"  
"We will, I'll make sure of that,"  
"Thank you Nightwing, oh that reminds me, Jess said she wanted to go over the plan with you and asked me to tell you to meet her in her room,"  
"Alright, I'll go meet her now,"

Nightwing left Impulse in the kitchen, to go find Jess, for whatever reason she wants him.

**Alice's pov**

Escape plan. She needed one, she didn't tell anyone what she was doing tonight and she didn't think anyone had seen her be taken. That would be hard.

As soon as Gloom got back she would put her plan into action. She would start acting like her sister. Be a snarky, sarcastic and overly forward.

**Jess's pov**

Jess was sitting on her bed, scrolling through the latest news on the GBS website when Nightwing walked in.

"Hey," Jess lifted her head from the screen to see Nightwing staring at her.  
"Hey," He whispered.  
"Sit," Obviously he sat. "Now, tell me how you really feel, not Nightwing to Flare. Dick to Jess,"  
"I'm really worried for you, I don't want you to die or get really hurt,"  
"But I won't,"  
"How do you know?"

Jess just looked at him with a sorrowful look. She slowly took off his mask so she could look into eyes. He averted his gaze. Something she did last time they were talking on her bed. And just like last time when he did it, she slowly leaned in and kissed him.

When he pulled away, he took a deep sigh and stared into her eyes once again. She was on the verge of crying she didn't want to lose him and it was obvious he didn't want to lose her. Jess pulled him into a hug as he whispered into her ear.  
"I'm not going to let you go, not ever,"  
"Neither am I," She whispered back before pulling out of the hug and saying in a soft voice, "Come on, we've got to go,"

**Alice's pov**

When Gloom got back, Alice glared at him like Jess would've. He just smirked at her and crossed his arms.

"You really think acting like your older sister is going to work, come on,"  
"Where did you go?"  
"Have you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

At this point Flare had snuck into the warehouse and stood in the darkened entrance to the warehouse.

"Now, Gloom we all know that it was ignorance that killed the cat, curiosity was framed,"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**So the word count for this was 927. So a little shorter than the other half of the chapter. **

**I'm listening to Imagine Dragons at the moment, On Top of the World, such a good song, I suggest you listen to it.**

**I'd just like to make the point that there are many sayings about curiosity not killing the cat so...**

**SO on with the story...**

* * *

**Jess's pov**

"Ah, one of the new kids, where is your smaller partner in crime and the rest of your whiny hero team?"  
"That is none of your business,"

Jess noticed out the corner of her eye a room full of thugs and more surrounding her sister. She had a mind link set up with the team and notified them of the situation.

"I have started to distract Gloom, but there are so many guards at least a dozen in a room to the back right, and then about 6 around my sister, you might want to work on them first,"  
"Thanks Flare, stay safe,"  
"Will do Nightwing, you too,"

"Well, maybe you'd be interested to know that I have hidden a bomb somewhere in Gotham, maybe very close to certain family members of our dear little Alice over here,"

"Did you guys get that? There's a bomb near our house, or the Wayne household, depending on how close the family member,"  
"Already on it," Bart said through the mind link.  
"And we are on the way to saving your sister, look," Robin told Flare.

She turned and saw all the team members minus Bart fighting goons left right and centre. In her brief loss of concentration, Gloom decided to take this to his advantage and attack Flare.

Nightwing noticed this and shouted, "Flare looking out,"

Jess spun round and managed to dodge a swing by Gloom. She made her fist turn to fire and tried to do an uppercut. Gloom dodged. This went on for a while, Jess leaping and jumping out the way and occasionally throwing a fire ball.

**Impulse's pov**

Impulse ran all round the Gotham looking for the bomb, he eventually found it behind the fence of the Belle's back garden. He quickly radioed Robin.

"Hey Rob, how do I defuse this bomb?"  
"Why didn't you call Nightwing?"  
"I knew he'd be busy, now defusing?"

"Right. What are the wire colours?"  
"Red, 2 Blues, a black and a green,"  
"Alright, so cut the red first then 1 blue, followed by the green, the black and the last blue. Got it?"  
"Already done it,"  
"Then come back, we need you to help Alice,"

Impulse started to zoom off and was back at the warehouse in no time. Since he was back in range he used the mind link to tell the team.

"Bomb defused, what now?"  
"Get Alice," Jess told him, her voice sounded strained and it was followed by a groaning noise. Instantly Impulse looked towards Jess who was struggling to get up with Gloom fast approaching while holding what looked like a lead pipe but it had an fire cracker on it, if that made contact with Jess, bad things would surely come of it.

"Impulse what did we tell you, get Alice out of here, I'll take care of Flare," It was Nightwing, Impulse could see him rushing towards Jess before he zoomed off and freed Alice and dropped her outside the warehouse.

"I want to help,"  
"No, because then it will be revealed that you have powers,"  
"Fine," Alice crossed her arms and glared at the floor.

**Jess's pov**

Gloom was approaching Jess fast. She couldn't get up. A sharp pain went through her left ankle every time she tried.

"Well, it looks like you've lost, even your fire powers won't be enough to save you from near or certain death,"

Jess vaguely acknowledged Nightwing saying something over the mind link but couldn't make it out. Her impending doom, and the pain in her ankle were distracting her too much.

Just as Gloom was about to swing his lead pipe down onto Flare when something knocked him to the floor. A wing ding lay on the floor next to him. Nightwing still running managed to shout.

"Take cover," Jess twisted her body around and shielded her eyes. She managed to see Nightwing through another wing ding. This was made up of the same foam mixture that all the archers had in their arrows. Gloom was frozen to the spot.

**Alice's pov**

Alice sneaked back into the warehouse to see the fight coming to a close. Her sister was lying on the floor. Gloom was incarcerated in a concrete like substance and Nightwing was talking to her sister. The rest of the team were finishing tying up the remaining guards and she decided to hide behind some crates, full of fish. It stank.

"Ew," Alice whispered to herself as she watched the team file out warehouse.

But Jess and Nightwing didn't leave, Alice guessed it was because she couldn't get up. She decided to watch them and see what they did. She knew they had always had a rocky relationship.

**Nightwing's pov**

"The leagues already on their way to get this guy and his 'minions'," Nightwing made the quotation marks gesture as he lowered himself next to Jess.

Miss Martian's voice came through the mind link. "We're leaving now, see you guys back at the cave,"  
"Sure, we'll wait for the league,"

Jess turned to Nightwing, taking her mask off in the progress. Gloom had been knocked unconscious and so they were safe.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Nightwing said to her.  
"Yes, because being alright is having a broken ankle," Jess said with a smirk.  
"And that is the reason you are my girlfriend, always being sarcastic even when in a dire situation," He smiled back at her. They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, at least they did before a voice across the room exclaimed.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

**So as always review, follow and favourite.**

**And it was my last day of school today, so i am very happy a long summer of bike rides, reading and writing **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So this is the final chapter of Part of your world. I have loved writing this story and for everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed, I would like to say a huge THANK YOU!**

**The summary for the sequel is at the bottom and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**A quick note, I probably won't be updating SWD Untold stories till next Wednesday at the earliest but i have no ideas and I need to talk to my friends which is a lot harder now we have finished school. **

**So anyway please R&R. **

* * *

**Nightwing's pov**

_"Oh my god"_

Jess and Nightwing's heads whipped round to the source of the sound. Standing by a box that smelt distinctly of mackerel, was Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Jess asked after about a minute and a half of staring in shock.  
"Well, I was waiting for you but now I have discovered you are cheating on your boyfriend with Nightwing,"

Again all Jess did was stare. Sometimes moving her mouth up and down like she was pretending to be a fish. Making small actions like she was about to say something but would give up mid-way to forming the first word.

She then turned to Nightwing desperately. Looking at him and glancing at Alice every so often. He was doing the same. The couple were having a silent conversation. Debating whether to let Alice know and what was the best way to do it. Eventually after much deliberation Nightwing gave Jess a slight nod.

"Alice, I'm not cheating on Dick," Jess told her sister calmly. Nightwing stood up and brought Alice round to face Jess who still couldn't stand. He then stood by Jess's right hand.  
"Don't lie, I'm not blind, I know what I saw," Alice was hysterical. Waving her arms around wildly.  
"What did you see?" Jess was still calm despite her sister.  
"I saw my sister cheating on one of my best friends' brother,"  
"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Nightwing asked from his position next to Jess.  
"Yes!" Alice was glaring at Nightwing now, like he was the wrong doer.

Jess and Nightwing looked at each other again before Jess spoke.

"That, is impossible," Jess looked dead into her sisters eyes.  
"No, it isn't cause I saw it, you are cheating on Dick Jess, just admit it,"  
Nightwing took a step forward, "Alice, she's not cheating on me,"  
"Of course not, she's cheating on Dick WITH you!" Alice was walking forward as she said this so she was standing right in front of him looking up. Her voice was deadly calm with a terrifying glint in her eyes.

"But she's not cheating on ME with Nightwing," Nightwing shook his head slightly looking into Alice's eyes.  
Alice took a step back, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? No…. That would mean? I'm confused," Alice looked desperate. Desperately confused. Jess just shook her head and rolled her eyes at her sister, who still didn't understand what the pair were hinting at.  
Nightwing took a step closer to Alice who had stepped back, till she was behind her sister, in her confusion she had done a 180 degree turn.  
As he got closer, he slowly took off his mask, revealing his blue eyes.

Alice continued to stutter. In comprehensible words until her sister called to her.  
"Alice, use proper words, we can't understand a word you're saying darling," At this Alice growled because she hated that nickname but then the shock came back.  
"So my best friend is actually Robin?"  
"Yes," Dick told her going and sitting back down next to Jess.  
"And Bruce is….?"  
"Yes,"  
"How long have you known?" Alice directed her question to her sister.  
"A week maybe? Not very long," Jess grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

Jess patted the space of floor next to her and Alice sat down. In his concrete type mould, Gloom began to stir. Alice noticed this and just shot him with some lightening causing him to fall unconscious again. Nightwing was relieved she noticed, he didn't fancy standing up to knock him out and letting go of Jess's hand.

_**Line break whose name is Leroy.**_

**Jess's pov**

The league members radioed Dick before they arrived so he could tell them their exact location.

"Mask back on Jess, they won't be happy to see you took it off when a member of the public could walk in, remember Gloom didn't own this warehouse,"  
"Alright," Jess replied as Nightwing shuffled further away because some of the league coming didn't know his identity.

Once the league, they freed Gloom from his mould and took him away. Batman walked towards them.  
"Flare, how is your ankle?" Batman went into a crouch and inspected her ankle.  
"Fine, but it really hurts,"  
"Well, you've cracked the edge of a bone in your ankle by the looks of it. Further examination will tell us more,"  
"Oh, alright thank you,"

Batman got up and walked away from the, when Jess said in a hurried whisper.  
"Nightwing, help me over to Batman,"  
Slowly Nightwing managed to lift her off the floor and support her as she hopped over to the dark knight. Once she was situated behind him, Jess gave Nightwing a small nod and he walked over to talk to Alice and the Flash.

"Batman?" The person in question turned round fast to see Jess, wobbling slightly as she was trying not to put weight on her right ankle.  
"What is it?"  
Jess stepped forward and enveloped him into a hug before leaning towards his ear.  
"I forgive you," After a small pause she added onto her sentence, "Bruce,"  
He pulled back and gave her a suspicious look.  
"Don't blame me, blame you're kid," With a smirk, Jess hopped round and managed to hop over to her sister and Nightwing. After a quick word Nightwing picked Jess up bridal style and with Alice in tow walked out to their ride back to the cave.

**One week later**

Jess, Alice, Dick and Tim were all sitting outside the Belle mansion around a small bonfire. Jess had a cast on her ankle and her crutches leaning on the side of her chair. Dick was next to her with his arm round her shoulder, leaning back against the chair. Tim was sitting on the couch next to the one shared by the older couple. He was leaning forward on his knees watching the fire intently. Alice was crossed legged on the floor dancing along to non-existent music.

For a laugh, Jess flicked her wrist and the fire curved towards Tim. He reared back in surprise before turning to glare at Jess who burst out laughing. Dick followed suit and so did Alice when she saw Tim's face.

"So what's next in our lives?" Tim asked once they had all calmed down.  
"College," Jess moved her arm upwards to raise it slightly.  
"High school," Alice shivered slightly.  
"And some major butt whooping," Tim pumped his fist in the air. Again everyone burst out laughing. Jess looked over to Dick, who was already looking at her.  
Shaking his head at his brothers antiques Dick leaned in and so did Jess. Their lips met in a sweet kiss and for a moment everything was calm in their lives. At least they wouldn't be kidnapped any time soon.

* * *

**Alright so, I have finally written the summary of the sequel and you will get a sneak peak of it before I post the story which will be in about a week so I hope you like the sound of it. **

_**College, High school, Suspicion. For Jess and Alice things are starting to get a bit hectic. Starting new schools and juggling work with the team. To top it all off their friends Jenna, Daisy and Lizzie are starting to suspect something, and they will stop at nothing to get to the bottom of it. What are they going to do about it? What kinds of strain are these things putting on the relationships in the group?**_


End file.
